The electrical systems of vehicles are becoming relatively complex and may comprise a large number of electrical control units (ECUs) for controlling various functions of the vehicle. For example, ECUs may control suspension systems, power train electronics, battery management in case of electrical vehicle, speed control, etc. It is of importance that each ECU has knowledge of its function and sometimes also location in the vehicle.
Some parts of a vehicle may comprise generic components but should be mounted in specific locations. One such part is head lights or tail lights for the vehicle which apart from the design in principle may be functional in more than one location. However, for properly functioning of communication from circuitry of each of the head lights or tail lights with the other parts of the electrical system of the vehicle in relation to their function, it is important for the circuitry of the head lights or tail lights to gain information of its mounting location. For example, the wrong mounting location for parts of the head light or tail light may cause the right side head light to operate as a left side head light.
In addition, it is of interest to be able to use as many generic components in the headlamp module as possible in order to reduce cost and workload in assembly of the head light or tail light module.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple yet reliable way for ensuring correct communication paths from a vehicle lighting module associated with its mounting location, with other parts of the vehicle electrical system.